


Simon Visits

by thezonefic



Category: Demon Under Glass (2002)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon had escaped the Delphi Project and has evaded capture by the police. The shadowy Government agency funding the project has closed it down, and all the participants have returned to their everyday lives, and then Simon comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Visits

**Author's Note:**

> The movie itself is not by any stretch of the imagination a good one, but something about these two characters just reached out and grabbed me, like I really need another fandom. My output as a writer is slow enough without adding more… down damn plot bunnies down. BTW '' are thoughts. Words in all caps are Simon using the 'power' of his voice to control (for lack of a better term) humans.

Rating: hard R or soft nc-17, I can never keep these ratings straight. No actual intercourse, but some groping occurs.

Disclaimers: Well I certainly don't own them. If I did, One: they have a lot more fun, Two: I'd actually have some really money, not the intermittent virtual kind. And therefore no copyright infringement. Everybody you recognize from the movie belongs to the suits; everyone you don't belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money.

Date: originally posted October 2004.

Summary: The fic takes up several months after the end of the movie. Simon had escaped the Delphi Project and has evaded capture by the police. The shadowy Government agency funding the project has closed it down, and all the participants have returned to their everyday lives, and then Simon comes back into Joe's life.

Warnings None

Beta: The incredible KerorinSama

 

Wearily, Joseph McKay, M.D., dropped his backpack onto the floor just inside of the door of his small apartment with a dull thud, the denim jacket following the bag to the floor, the unusual mess being ignored in favor of extreme weariness. 'Can't be bothered to pick up the stuff now; maybe tomorrow, much later tomorrow, when I've had a good long sleep.' The 18-hour shift he had just completed at the Westside Veteran's Hospital had wrung him out, 'Worse than residency; surgery for 7 straight hours, one stabbing and one hemorrhaging ulcer later, all I want right now is a hot shower, something to eat and my pillow for the next week, but I'll settle for 12 straight hours of sleep. Speed dial the pizza, then shower - that way the pizza will be here just after I finish my shower, which means I can be in bed before 10.'

"Hello, Joseph. You look as though your day has been extremely difficult. Do come in and sit down. It is after all your home," the soft cultured voice came from the darkest corner of Joe's living room.

Jumping back, Joe quickly hit the light switch on the small table lamp, "Simon?"

"You remembered, Joseph. I am so pleased; I had hoped that you would," the dark haired vampire smiled easily.

"You're not someone that's easily forgotten, Simon," Joe began. "And it's Joe, remember? Only my grandmother used to call me Joseph."

"Nor easily forgotten are the circumstances of our first meeting, either, I would imagine," Simon replied. "Or our last for that matter. Please, do sit down; you are tiring me standing there like that and I prefer to think of you and to call you Joseph."

"You'll forgive me if I don't want to remember our last meeting," Joe backed away fumbling awkwardly for his keys in the loose hospital scrub pockets. "Damn," he swore as the keys slid from tired fingers to the floor.

"Now, Joseph, you aren't planning on leaving quickly are you? You've just gotten home after what appears to be an extremely long and exhausting day," Simon asked, slowly gliding across the bare wood floor.

"Stay back, Simon; don't come any nearer. And how would you know how long I've been gone from home?" Joe continued backing down the short entrance hall.

Smiling easily, Simon gracefully leaned down and picked up Joe's dropped keys, casually tossing them over his shoulder to the small dinette table behind him. "I don't frighten you, do I, Joseph?" the vampire asked as he drew closer to the now cornered human. "I know exactly when you left; I've been watching you."

"Simon, let me go; you got away once, just go and leave me alone. Go," Joe whispered hoarsely as he began fumbling with the triple locked heavy metal door of his apartment.

Swooping in, Simon effortlessly drew the struggling man into his arms, pulling Joe hard against his body, chest meeting chest, thighs rubbing against thighs. "Now calm down, Joseph. I'm not going to harm you." Simon easily lifted Joe into his arms, moving back down the short entrance way to the dimly lit living room.

"JOSEPH, CALM YOURSELF," the dark power of Simon's vampire enhanced voice washed over the resisting man, stilling Joe's thrashing arms and legs instantly.

"Now, that is much better," Simon murmured as he laid the unresisting man onto the softness of the leather couch. "Blood, Joseph; I smell blood from you, but not your blood. Why?"

"I was in surgery most of today Simon. Some cases are bloodier then others and both the ones I did today were particularly bloody," Joe replied, fear still very present in his voice. "Why are you here, Simon? What do you want from me?"

"Why, I have come to visit with you, Joseph. I enjoyed our conversational interactions while I was a guest of the Delphi Project. Even when you preformed painful medical procedures on me, you were always caring. I was always more then just the subject of an experiment to you," Simon replied, his hand gently caressing the barely tamed curls on Joe's head.

"Don't, Simon, please," Joe jerked away. "Please don't."

"I really don't frighten you, do I, Joseph?" Simon asked. "I don't intend to frighten you." Simon drew even closer, his thigh pressing against Joe's.

"I still remember our very last conversation in the lab," Joe began.

"That is not quite fair, Joseph. I had not fed," Simon started, again caressing through Joe's hair, gently tugging as curls snagged his fingers.

"Oh, you'd fed alright, Simon. I know all about that poor girl that you murdered in the lab the night before. Dr. Bassett confessed to me how he and Yarnall brought that girl to you, how you killed her and then how they disposed of the body, like so much garbage," Joe pushed away from Simon, sitting up abruptly. "So using the excuse that you had not fed is a lie. You would have killed me as easily as you did her and with as much regret that you would have for an ant you stepped on."

"Ah, but did the good Dr. Bassett let you know, how he set you up, Joseph? How he sent you to me deliberately, knowing that I would be in a hunt mode, that the blood lust would be all that I would see, all that I would be? That anyone close to me would be in danger? And do you want to know why he sent you in to me that night, Joseph?" Simon whispered, his cool lips brushing against Joe's ear.

"Please, Simon, don't," Joe murmured. "I don't, I mean…. I'm not attracted to…"

"Joseph, perhaps I should explain about a few of my abilities that you didn't discover while I was a guest of Delphi. Not only can I hear every beat of your heart, the rush of blood through your veins, the very air moving through your lungs," Simon spoke softly, his words spreading like a caress, across the nape of Joe's neck, as he moved his body closer to Joe's, "my sense of smell is also greatly enhanced Joseph. I can smell your arousal, the heat your body is starting to give off in response to mine. Your blood is rushing to your face, down your chest in a flush, your nipples are pebbling up into points…" Simon drew a deep breath, his tongue darting out slowly moving across his bottom lip, as if he were savoring the taste of the musk that Joe's body gave off.

"The blood that is quickly filling your cock, lengthening it, lifting it upwards from its sleep towards me like a flower turns towards the sun. Do you know, Joseph, that it has almost been 2000 years since the last time I saw a sunrise or sunset, but there are many compensations in the dark. One night we will see the night Jasmine flower together; the scent of the flowers will wrap around us as we make love," Simon crooned, as the fingers of his other hand deftly moved over the growing bulge, poorly concealed in the loose scrub pants Joe wore.

Moaning hoarsely, Joe's eyes slowly slid closed as Simon easily untied the loose knot holding closed the scrub pants, edging his hand downward, rubbing small circles over Joe's lightly furred abdomen.

"Lift up for a moment, Joseph; these clothes are only in the way, and I wish to look upon that body that you so casually hide in such ill fitting attire," Simon ordered as he pulled off the scrubs, underwear and white athletic socks, flinging them away. "Look upon that body, caress every inch of your flesh with my hands, my mouth. I want to taste your kiss, your mouth, your cum, your blood. I want to feel your silken flesh, ride you hard until we're both exhausted and then gently love you."

Joe trembled as the talented cool fingers slowly danced up and down his hardness, finding all those wonderful places on his cock; places that had been so long untouched by other than his own hand. 'Too long, too desperately long,' as Simon stroked his thumb over his cockhead, spreading the welling precum across the soft and tender flesh.

"You are made for love and pleasure, Joseph; your body is as beautiful as the person you are inside," Simon whispered, as his cool lips closed over curve where neck met shoulder, his tongue lapping at the skin while the long fingers of one hand moved upward slowly through the curls on Joe's chest. "Ah your nipples are sensitive." As Joe shuddered helplessly, Simon's fingers pinched and twisted a nipple to a turgid point on Joe's chest. "Good, I am sure that they will be even more sensitive to my teeth and tongue."

Joe gasped as Simon continued to kiss his way up to the edge of his jaw, jumping away as Simon sharply nipped at his chin. Pushing back hard at Simon, Joe jumped up and began backing away from the seductive vampire, slowly rising from his couch. "Why are you really here, Simon? I'm sure that you could easily find any number of sexual partners. Why me and why now? I thought that you were interested in getting to know Detective Taylor better," Joe insisted panting, embarrassment at being naked with a hard on waving at the very man/vampire that so easily roused him; forgotten.

"Jealousy, Joseph? Perhaps I should have kissed you instead of her when I left. Detective Taylor is not important right now; only you and I are. After all, I am here with you, not with her," Simon replied as he easily removed the heavy black sweater he wore, dropping it to the floor. Sitting back down on the couch, Simon quickly toed off his black loafers - jeans, socks and underwear following rapidly onto the floor, baring long lean pale flesh, with a large uncut cock rising out of a nest of black curls to curve up against a taut hairless belly, the purplish cockhead peaking out of the loosened foreskin.

"NOW, JOSEPH, COME TO BED," Simon's vampire power thrummed through him. Joe found himself helpless, moving toward Simon, fear of the vampire equal with the lust he felt for him.

"Don't force me, Simon, that would be rape. Or is rape what you intended all along, not those few words of seduction?" Joe said, as he helplessly wrapped his arms around Simon's neck, hissing as his hard shaft bumped against the cooler but equally hard cock of the vampire.

"Oh, I promise you, Joseph, it will be seduction on both our parts. I have no intention of forcing you against your will. I will not hurt you, in bed or out of it. Bedding you was not my only reason for coming to you now," Simon said, as he brushed soft cool kisses across Joe's cheeks and eyes, and finally moving over panting lips to claim a long hot wet kiss, moving his tongue into Joe's mouth as he moaned harshly. "Bassett is coming for you and I'm going to protect you from him."

"Dr. Bassett? What are you talking about, Simon? I'm not in any way important. I was only the doctor looking after you," Joe said as Simon again swept him up into inhumanly strong arms and strode to Joe's bedroom.

"Afterward, Joseph; first love, then talk," Simon whispered as he lowered Joe to the bed.

Reaching with hands visibly trembling for the handsome vampire, Joe cupped the cool face between his hands, fingers petting the bearded features. "Simon, I haven't been with anyone for a long time. I do want you but I'm not sure about just jumping into bed with you. I did too much of that before I went to med school. Too many anonymous partners, too much to drink, too many drugs. Sex needs to mean something to me now, Simon. I know that you can make me, but I really would prefer you didn't."

"Hush, Joseph, it is all right. We'll continue this later," Simon's demeanor changed in a heartbeat. "Dress now; take only what you absolutely need, nothing more," Simon ordered as he jumped from the bed. "I will deal with those who are coming. Quickly Joseph. Your life, as you know it, is finished. We need to leave now."

"Leave, Simon? What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Do as I say, Joseph, unless you plan on taking my place in the Delphi project," Simon called out as he sped from the bedroom, quickly dressing in his recently discarded clothing. "Joseph, dress, NOW."

Simon snapped off the small lamp in the living room, turning to Joe. "Bassett is sending a team to collect you this time, Joseph. It appears that the Delphi Project discovered something similar to a virus in my blood. They believed that this was the cause of my vampirism. This virus needs a person with a specific gene to be turned, that is why they want you, and you have the gene. They are going to infect you with samples of my blood and see if you turn Joseph. Project Delphi will have a vampire of their own making, one that they know already, one that they believe will be more easily handled than I was; after all, I did escape. They believe that your horror of taking lives will make you biddable to them, and that they can control you through that and the hunger for blood. Now, we are almost out of time, they are very nearly at your door. There are only three of them. I will handle them; you get what you need, and then we will disappear. Becoming a vampire without choice is not something I will do to you, Joseph, and I will protect you from them; on that, you have my word."

"Simon."

"NOW, JOSEPH, only what you need. Money, identities, clothing will not be a problem. I have a new identity for you already created, and mine is one that they do not know about either," Simon smiled, his eyes glowing red in the darkened room. "When the next team is sent, they will find nothing that will tie me to you; they will only find that you have disappeared."

Joe huffed as the backpack he'd carelessly dropped by the door was flung, along with his jacket, at him. "Jeans, a dark sweater or sweatshirt would be best; it will be cool where we are going. Pack lightly, Joseph,"

"Simon, please don't harm these people; they are only doing their jobs," Joe implored. "They don't need to die, and if you drain them of blood, Bassett will know you were here."

"I give you my word, Joseph, they will not die tonight. Now quickly, they are at the door; go to your bedroom and do not come out until I have called you," Simon said, as he moved back into the living room blending in with the dark.

Joe quickly packed his backpack with clothing as requested, moving quietly into his bathroom; he pulled out his personal care kit and filled it with necessities. Swinging his backpack as a weapon, Joe jumped and turned as a hand reached for his shoulder. "It is I, Joseph. Your unexpected guests are no longer a danger to us. I have purchased us some extra time, I had one call Dr. Bassett informing him that you were not home and that they would lay in wait for your return," Simon said as he easily hefted the heavy backpack.

"Are you all right, Simon? They didn't hurt you did they?" Joe asked as they stepped from the bathroom into the bedroom, where Joe walked over the laptop computer laying on his dresser. "I'll need this; I kept some of the data from the experiments, some of which Bassett doesn't have, along with some conclusions about you and your condition Simon."

Slipping out the back door to Joe's apartment building, Simon guided Joe over to a dark coloured mini-van parked under a tree. "I will deal with the vehicle that the team came in. Drive to the 7-11 on Connors Street. I will meet you there in twenty minutes," Simon ordered as he handed Joe a small key ring.

Twenty minutes later Joe was startled from his light doze, when Simon suddenly appeared in the driver's side window of the mini van. Unlocking the vehicle, Joe quickly slid over to the passenger seat.

"Where are we going, Simon; you mentioned somewhere cold?" he asked.

"We're going into the night, Joseph, deep into the night," Simon replied, a smile apparent in his voice, "to a place that Delphi will never discover, and we will both be safe."

The End

AN: This ending wasn't how I initially saw the fic ending; I was hijacked, and the damn plot bunny did this.


End file.
